Rebuilding what's been lost
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: Their city has been destroyed, Their friends and family are all dead, and all they have is eachother. Follow Kurt and Blaine's story of love, pain and flying. Sorry about the sucky summary.. the story IS better though :3 enjoy! :3


**A/N Guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated CBWY in a while :( So for my dear Klaine fans i decided to write Fairy!Klaine :3 I hope you enjoy this, also i WILL update CBWY i just dont know when... enjoy! by the way you're all awesome for favoriting my story :3**

Rebuilding what's been Lost

Chapter 1

He closed his eyes, slowly letting himself absorb the warmth of the sun, allowing it to seep through his skin and heal his wounds. He got up unfurling his wings, as he did so he took a couple steps before falling onto his knees. He groans and takes a sharp intake of air from the sudden pain coming from his leg, He stands up slowly, making sure not to put too much pressure onto his leg. He held himself against a tree and tried flapping his wings, It's no use, he can't fly either. Just as he turns his head to check what the problem was with his wings he caught the eye of a raven haired boy who was crawling out from under a pile of leaves. The boy's wings were crumpled and had a large gash on his left leg. Kurt straightens and turns around fully so now he and the unknown fairy are staring at eachother. Kurt limps his way over to the unknown fairy and kneels beside him.

"A-are you okay" Kurt says finally gaining his voice back from the horrifying events of the night before. The fairy shakes his head and Kurt frowns nodding.

"Yeah, me too..." Kurt says, He looks into the other fairy's hazel eyes and notices tears starting to well up inside them. Kurt gathers the other boy into a hug and rubbing his back as he sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. Once he felt the boy pulling away he smiles sympathetically.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean t-to do that it's just, everything is so overwhelming an-and... W-we're the only survivors aren't we?" The boy rambles, Kurt nods feeling tears spilling out of his eyes and onto his cheeks realizing that his father musn't have survived. The boy notices this and hugs Kurt, just like Kurt did to him.

"I'm Blaine" Blaine says, both of them holding onto eachother for dear life.

"Kurt" Kurt replies introducing himself once the waterworks have died down.

"It suits you" Blaine says trying to cheer Kurt up. Kurt giggles putting his head against Blaine's chest, causing them both to blush.

"Well it should since I was born with it" Kurt says throwing a wink Blaine's way _did I really just wink at him?_ Kurt thought to himself with a small grin. Kurt popped back into reality when Blaine cleared his throat.

"Lot's on your mind?" Blaine asks

"...Yeah, about the disaster and ... other things" Kurt says frowning. Blaine nods "I know how you feel" He says.

-_Last night Kurt's POV-_

_"Kurt! Dinner is ready!" Carole calls up the stairs. Kurt looks away from his book and stands up from his bed and staring into his mirror at his own reflection._

_"Alright! I'll be down in a minute!" Kurt yells back fixing his hair. Kurt nods at his reflection and unfurls his wings from behind his back and flies down the stairs. Once he gets down the stairs he notices the room is deserted with plates full of half eaten food._

_"Carole? Dad? Finn? Hello?!" Kurt yells all throughout the house. He hears large thumps coming into the room and turns his head seeing a tired looking Finn who was panting and sweating. Finn grabbed Kurts arm and yanked him out of the house._

_"Finn what are you doing?! what's the matter?!" Kurt asks worriedly. Finn points at their surroundings and Kurt gasps in horror seeing the whole city being burnt to crisp._

_"No... Finn! Where's my father and Carole?! ... Finn?!" Kurt yells for Finn again and again hearing and seeing no signs of his family ever returning, then everything suddenly turns black._

_-Last night Blaine's POV-_

_"Blaine! Get your ass down here NOW!" Blaine's father yells sounding clearly aggravated. Blaine jumps up and flies down the stairs into his kitchen slowly, knowing something bad is going to happen. Once Blaine approaches the kitchen he sees his angry father, disrespecting mother and a nervous looking Cooper._

_"W-what's going on?" Blaine asks with a scared tone._

_"Shut up! Look at this! what is this?!" His father barks shoving a picture of Blaine hugging Jeff in his Blaine's face. Blaine rolls his eyes_

_"Jeff, My best friend?" Blaine says, His fathers face becomes redder by the second, looking as if it were about to explode. His father begins walking up to Blaine and raising his hand getting ready to hit him, Until they all hear a rumbling sound and look up. Blaine notices their roof beginning to cave in and their house starting to burn. Blaine and his dad look at eachother in fear. He hears his dad yell run and Blaine looks at his family and they nod, Blaine's eyes fill with tears and bolts out of the house. _

_Blaine trips and falls cutting his leg and passing out in the process._

-Now-

Kurt and Blaine stare at eachother, tears streaming down both of their faces, both mourning the loss of their family and friends.

Blaine forgets about the throbbing gash on his leg and stares into Kurt glasz eyes. Blaine caresses Kurt's soft cheek in his hand and begins to lean in.

**A/N *giggles* ouuu cliff hanger lol, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and make sure to check out my profile on which is bailtail56 where i will be posting this on there as well :3 **

**-Bailey :3**


End file.
